shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tutors
'The Tutors '''is the ''first episode of the second season in the Troublemakers reboot. It follows Spencer receiving tutoring help from Allison while attempting to ask her to the upcoming school dance. The episode was released on November 15th, 2013. Synopsis Allison becomes Spencer's tutor... Will he ask her to the dance? Plot The season opens with Allison leaving her last class of the day and heading to detention with Erik. Commenting on how she's excited to see a particular face more than everyone else's, Erik playfully teases her about having a crush on Spencer who has been released from the hospital following his injury and is back at school. Allison denies this possibility but Erik plays along, knowing that she does have a crush on Spencer anyway. Arriving in the spare room that the Troublemakers are assigned in to serve detention, Allison notices that Spencer is struggling with his crutches and is sitting alone. Making conversation with him, Spencer fumbles as he thinks that she had done something different with her appearance which she denies. An awkward silence falls upon them but they are fortunately saved when Ms. Lee walks into the room and announces an upcoming Homecoming Dance for the students. The Troublemakers are allowed to attend as long as they bring dates which makes Kimi happy. After Ms. Lee leaves, Allison leaves to start studying privately when Spencer stops her. Saying that he's been wanting to talk to her about something all morning, Allison begins to anticipate that he'll ask to her the dance. Revealing that he's only been thinking about his Steelman Program Scholarship, Allison is momentarily disappointed but listens to his problem. Spencer says that he needs at least a 3.0 GPA in his academics or else his scholarship will be revoked and given to someone else. Offering to tutor him, Spencer accepts her offer. Allison is secretly happy about this not only because she gets to help her friend succeed but also because it will give her time to understand how she truly feels about him. Following detention, Kimi and Allison are walking in the halls when Kimi notices that Emily has just left swim practice. Ben, who had been waiting for her to finish practice in order to ask her to the dance, is standing outside and they watch. Ben calls for Emily and everyone gathered in the hallways to follow him outside. Crowding outside, everyone watches as Ben lights up fireworks. The final firework lights up and reads: 'Emily, dance? -Ben'. Emily accepts and the couple embrace. Kimi stands nearby with Allison and tells her, uncertainly, that she thinks Kevin will be able to top Ben's Homecoming proposal. Allison reassures her and Kimi proceeds to ask if there's anybody she thinks will ask her. Kimi comments that she thinks that Cameron is into Allison. Allison, to this, admits that her palms feel sweaty, a sign that she has a crush on him. She wonders to herself if it's possible to have feelings for both Cameron and Spencer. Cameron spots Allison and walks over to her. Talking for a few moments, Cameron reveals that he's looking to date someone more mature than Veronica was. Cameron then leaves and the girls are interrupted by Paige who was eavesdropping. Paige offers to help Allison with flirting, saying that while she's the type of mature girl Cameron is looking for, she's still unexperienced with flirting. Meeting up with Paige and Kimi, Paige decides to start her flirting bootcamp by throwing out random scenarios and offering advice on how to deal with them. Kimi offers her own tips on dating and while Paige leaves to retouch her makeup, Kimi tells Allison to not overthink things with boys and just go for what she wants. This leaves Allison wondering which guy she wants more, Spencer or Cameron. Watching sadly from the sidelines as Nate fills Spencer's position on the football team, Spencer voices his anger at being demoted on the team to waterboy due to his injury to Erik. Erik, who is also in charge of hydration, explains that they are important to the team. Noticing how dehydrated Owen looks, Spencer stands up in order to give him water when he forgets about his bad leg and spills the water. Owen attempts to cheer him up by reminding him that there are other things he can focus on. Owen asks Spencer if he's going to ask Allison to the dance since he thinks Spencer's crush on her is obvious. Spencer explains that he wants to but is held back from doing so due to his poor experience with girlfriends and rejection in the past. Owen encourages him to go for it and advises him not to wait too long to do it since it will only make it harder for himself. Catching up to Spencer in the halls, Ben and Spencer talk about his yearlong detention. Spencer admits that it's not so bad and Ben realizes from the look on his face that he's talking about a girl. Admitting he has a crush on Allison, Spencer says he's planning on asking her to the dance at the end of their tutoring session if all goes well. Ben tells him that he should do something complicated and extravagent, noting that girls seem to like complicated. Ben also tells him that one thing he knows for sure is to never wait too long to ask a girl out since attractive, single girls are in high demand the weeks leading up to a dance. Meeting up later that day in detention, Spencer and Allison begin their tutoring session with work on vocabulary. Spencer makes himself focus instead of getting distracted by sitting so close to her and they move onto grammar and synonyms. Complimenting Allison's appearance through the use of synonyms he was being tested on, Allison is surprised but quickly dismisses it, believing he was just trying out an example sentence. Explaining that his hard work was due to being highly motivated, Spencer is asked what his motivation was. Spencer attempts to ask Allison out to the dance but becomes too nervous and exits the room before he can. Heading outside with his crutches to breathe and calm himself down, Spencer is approached by Cameron who asks if he's feeling alright. Cameron gives him tips on how to ask out a girl, revealing that he knew Spencer was having girl trouble because of the identifiable look on his face. Spencer thanks him for the tips while Cameron explains that he's been giving himself the same advice in order to strike up the nerve and ask a girl out. Cameron walks back inside the school in order to ask the girl out, leaving Spencer wondering who the girl is. Walking back to detention fifteen minutes later, Kimi tells Spencer upon his arrival that Cameron had showed up and asked Allison to the dance during his absence. The episode ends with Spencer looking shocked and taken aback by this revelation. Bonus Scene The bonus scene features a look at the other pairings in the Troublemakers group. Erik is shown heading out of detention to look for Paige and Owen who have mysteriously disappeared. Hearing noises coming from a janitors closet, Erik finds them alone together in the dark. Paige and Owen cover it up by explaining that Erik had just caught them in an argument. Erik accepts this lie, unknowing that the two of them are back together. Kimi is in the middle of explaining Ben's Homecoming proposal story to Kevin but notices that Kevin is paying more attention to his video game than her story. Kimi asks if he has anything special planned for Homecoming and if she should be expecting something that would put Ben's proposal to shame and Kevin blindly says yes, still paying more attention to his game than their conversation. Kimi is excited, exclaiming that Emily will be jealous by how much effort Kevin will put into it. Erik is in his bedroom later that night debating on whether or not to text Delilah without her fathers permission. Wondering what Paul Revere would do, he decides that he should go for it and text her. Sending a simple text saying 'hey', he waits for her reply. Characters *Allison Applebee *Spencer Cooper *Ben Kale *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Erik Ericson *Kimi Chen *Cameron Clark *Emily Kessler *Ms. Lee *Nate Crawford *Phil Ramirez *Kevin Delucca (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2: Holiday Hearts Category:Year 6 Category:Troublemakers